


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XX: Kokaku Kidotai (Mobile Armored Riot Police)

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [20]
Category: Ghost in the Shell (2017)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: William and the crew of the Enterprise combine forces with Section 9 as the next phase begins!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kokaku Kidotai (or “Mobile Armored Riot Police” as the title is literally translated to in English) is the original Japanese title for the original Ghost in the Shell manga series by Masamune Shirow and the original 1995 animated film directed by Mamoru Oshii that was based on it. I chose that title for this story as an homage to the original source material that the 2017 Ghost in the Shell film was based on.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HISTORIAN'S NOTE: This story takes place six months after the events of the 2017 live-action Ghost in the Shell feature film.

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XX: “ _ Kokaku Kidotai _(Mobile Armored Riot Police)”_

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Paramount Pictures Corporation/Dreamworks Pictures/Reliance Entertainment motion picture _Ghost in the Shell_

Screenplay by Jamie Moss, William Wheeler and Ehren Kruger

 

Based on the comic _The Ghost in the Shell_ by Masamune Shirow

Published in Japan by Kodansha, Ltd.

 

 

“Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series “The Scarlett Saga”

Written by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

 

_The newly-recommissioned_ DDV Enterprise-A _returned to the Unaligned World of NCIS in order to retrieve a second group of Grand Key components: a team of operatives for the Phoenix Foundation, a secret U.S. governmental think tank._

 

_The most important mission this time, however, was preventing the Army of Inter-universal Chaos from acquiring eighteen laser-guided “smart bullets” which would have been powerful enough to get past every single piece of Scarlett Army defense technology._

 

 

_Upon arrival, the_ Enterprise _away team, the Phoenix Foundation team and a group of long-time allies from the Hawaiian Governor's Criminal Task Force would mount a defense against the A.I.C. However, the A.I.C. action commander—Uma from Princess Consort Mal's home dimension, the World of Descendants—had other plans._

 

_Uma presented William (in disguise as Kalabar, who had been killed in the Unaligned World of Star Trek) with the captured Queen Scarlett. Seeing that Scarlett was compromised, William had no choice but to invoke the Phoenix Protocol and kill Scarlett—thus absorbing the powers of the Scarlett Warrior._

 

 

_During an intense battle with Uma and her forces, the Phoenix Foundation team learned that they had unlocked for all of the Grand Key components the ability to absorb the powers of the Megaforce Change Keys._

 

_After destroying a magical necklace which Uma was wearing, William learned that Uma had no real memories of any events from her defeat the night of Mal's Royal Cotillion four-and-a-half years before to that moment. As a result, Uma was sent to the World of Descendants to serve her sentence under King Benjamin of Auradon's close supervision._

 

 

_A few days later, after Scarlett's ashes were spread in the Pacific Ocean, William and Sofia were asked to return to the World of Sofia the First to be crowned as the new King and Queen of Cinnabar..._

 

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

 

_World of Sofia the First_

_Cinnabar Royal Castle, King and Queen's Quarters_

 

 

The sun rose over Cinnabar Royal Castle on William and Sofia's first full day as King and Queen of Cinnabar. A knock sounded on the door. “Who is it?” William asked. “ _Royal Secretary Isabelle, Your Majesty,_ ” the voice on the other side of the door said.

 

“Just a moment,” William said. William then turned to Sofia, who was still asleep. “Sofia, wake up,” William said. Sofia's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw William's face. “Good morning, William,” Sofia said.

 

“To you as well, Sofia,” William said. “You need to get up. Our royal secretary is here.”

 

 

 

A few minutes later, after William and Sofia had gotten dressed for the day, William bade Isabelle to enter. “Good morning, Your Majesties,” Isabelle said. “To you as well, Isabelle,” Sofia said. “I'm here to brief you on your schedule for the day,” Isabelle said. “Fire away,” William said.

 

“In an hour, you have a meeting with the Mordovian envoy about the new trade deal Queen Scarlett was negotiating prior to her death,” Isabelle said, reading from a clipboard in her hands. “Then, you are expected at the Royal Guard barracks for an inspection. After that, there are general audiences in the throne room, followed by a meeting with the new envoy from Enchancia.”

 

 

“Thank you, Isabelle,” William said. “When shall breakfast be ready?” “The chefs will have your food delivered in thirty minutes,” Isabelle said. “Thank you, Isabelle,” Sofia said. “You are dismissed.” Isabelle curtsied to William and Sofia then left the bedchamber.

 

A few minutes later, a beeping sounded from a dresser near where William and Sofia were sitting. William and Sofia opened the drawer and revealed their Mobilates. William opened his device with a flick of the wrist. “King William. Go ahead,” William said.

 

 

“ _King William, this is Princess Consort Mal on the_ Enterprise,” Mal said. “ _Phineas and I need to see you on the ship immediately._ ”

 

Sofia opened the door and called for a nearby Royal Guardsman. “Yes, Your Majesty?” the Guardsman asked. “Corporal, inform Isabelle that we will need to cancel all of our appointments for the day. Official and emergency Army business,” Sofia said. “At once, Your Majesty,” the Guardsman said before leaving to attend to his orders.

 

 

As Sofia picked up her Mobilates, William smiled. “Then beam us up, Mal,” William said. As the _Enterprise_ transporter beam claimed them, William and Sofia wondered what new adventure awaited them.

 

 

 

 _Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Transporter Room 3_

 

 

Phineas Flynn, High Commander of the Scarlett Army and Princess Consort Mal, commander of the Army's space defense corps, stood at attention as the transporter beam brought William and Sofia aboard. “What's going on, Phineas?”

 

“Our next mission, William,” Phineas said as he, Mal, William and Sofia exited the transporter room and out into a corridor. “The A.I.C. is apparently targeting the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell,” Mal said as she handed William a data pad.

 

 

“The remnants of the staff of Hanka Robotics have, apparently, linked up with the A.I.C. as part of a plot of revenge against Section 9 for its part in the downfall of Cutter, the company's C.E.O.,” Mal continued as William handed Sofia the pad.

 

“So, what's our cover going to be?” Sofia said. “We are to be part of an international exchange program of counter-terrorism and cybercrimes officers working with Section 9 and its team. A full report is on that pad, Sofia,” Phineas said.

 

 

As the four entered a turbolift, William looked up from the pad as E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence called out, “ _Welcome aboard, William and Sofia._ ” “Thanks, E.R.I.N. Bring us to the Bridge, please,” William said.

 

As the turbolift began to move, William looked at his wife and friends. “Mal, as I understand it, the space defense force commander is supposed to be in command of the ship during normal operations,” William said. “Right?”

 

Mal nodded. William then raised his head so that he was face to face with Mal. “E.R.I.N., transfer all command codes to Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, voice authorization Felchenerow-Beta-7-2,” William said. “ _Transfer complete,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise _is now under the command of Princess Consort Mal of Auradon._ ”

 

 

 

“Take care of my ship, Mal,” William said. “Will do, Your Majesty,” Mal said. “However, know this,” William said. “If I need to take over in an emergency, I will. No offense.” “I wouldn't have it any other way,” Mal said.

 

 

The turbolift doors opened onto the Bridge. Mal called out, “King and Queen on the Bridge!” The Bridge crew saw William and Sofia and rose to their feet. “As you were,” William said with a wave of his hand. As the crew resumed their stations, Mal walked up to and sat in the command chair.

 

“Ensign Kar, address intracraft,” Mal said. Ensign Zenon Kar nodded at Mal, then turned back to her Communications panel. “Channel open, Mal,” she said.

 

 

 

“Attention, crew of the _Enterprise_. This is Princess Consort Mal,” Mal began. “As of 0845 hours this date, I am assuming formal command of this vessel by order of King William of Cinnabar. Lieutenant Sito, please note the time and date of the command transfer in the ship's log.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Lieutenant Sito Jaxa said at her Operations console. “Our next mission is to the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell,” Mal continued. “A full briefing file will be made available in the ship's data core to all personnel. Princess Consort Mal, out.”

 

 

Mal then turned to Chad Danforth, seated at the Flight Control console. “Chad, set deviator for the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell, full power,” Mal said. Chad nodded, then tapped a few keys. “Course set, Mal,” he said.

 

 

“Execute,” Mal said. As the _Enterprise_ sailed into a dimensional fold, William smiled at Sofia. “I think the Big E is going to be in good hands,” William said. “Me too,” Sofia said.

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Although the character of Chief Aramaki (played in the 2017 Ghost in the Shell live-action film by legendary Japanese actor/director “Beat” Takeshi Kitano) only speaks (or thinks) in Japanese, all of his lines in this story are written in English.
> 
> Please remember that, to the characters in the story, he is still speaking Japanese.

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell_

_Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, People's Republic of China_

_July 27 th, (exact year unknown; in the third decade of the 21st Century)_

 

 

In the headquarters of the governmental security agency known as Section 9, Chief Daisuke Arimaki sipped at a cup of tea and waited for a report from his agents in the field. A voice entered his mind through the “Mind-Comm” implant all members of Section 9 had.

 

“ _Chief, this is Major. All suspects are in custody. I require minor repairs to my body,_ ” Major Motoko Kusanagi thought. “Understood, Major,” Aramaki thought in Japanese. “Come back to Headquarters and we'll get you fixed up.” “ _On my way,_ ” Major thought.

 

 

The doors into Arimaki's office opened, revealing Togusa, the only member of Section 9 to not have any cybernetic enhancements to his body. “Chief, the international exchange officers have landed at Kowloon Airport,” he said in English. “Shall I go pick them up?”

 

Arimaki nodded. “Go ahead, Togusa,” he said in Japanese. Togusa nodded, then left Arimaki's office.

 

 

 

In the waiting lounge at Kowloon Airport, William led Sofia and the Rangers into the waiting lounge. “Now, remember the data from the briefing files. Although Chief Aramaki only speaks in Japanese, he can understand any other Terran language,” William said. “So feel free to speak English around him without fearing he will not understand you.”

 

A Japanese man walked up to where William and the Rangers were sitting. “I am Togusa of Section 9. Which one of you is in charge of your group?” he asked. “Each of us is from a different agency, with different ranks and chains of command,” William said. “I am Supervisory Special Agent Harvey Bennett, head of the cybercrimes unit at NCIS—the...”

 

“Naval Criminal Investigative Service, right?” Togusa said. “Yes,” William said. “I am honored to meet you, Togusa- _san_.”

 

 

William and Togusa shared a bow. “I was asked by Director Allen to represent NCIS in this exchange program with Section 9,” William said. “Each member of this party represents a different Federal agency's cybercrimes or anti-terrorism division, who will take Section 9's tactics and protocol back to their agency for dissemination.”

 

“Very well,” Togusa said. “Please follow me back to Section 9.” William nodded, then gestured for the Rangers to follow him and Togusa out to a waiting vehicle.

 

 

While Togusa, William and the other Rangers arrived back at Section 9's headquarters, Aramaki and his agents were discussing the results of Major Kusanagi's latest mission. “Twelve arrests in two days,” Aramaki said. “The remains of Hanka's security staff are really trying to get revenge.”

 

“I highly doubt it's just Hanka,” Ladirya said. “There has to be an outside agent working with them.” The door chime into Aramaki's office rang. “Come in,” Aramaki said. Togusa led William and the other Rangers into Aramaki's office.

 

“Chief, our distinguished visitors from abroad have arrived,” Togusa said. Aramaki smiled as he stood from behind his desk and made his way to where the Rangers stood. “Welcome to you all,” Aramaki said.

 

 

“Thank you, Chief Aramaki,” William said in Japanese before exchanging bows and business cards with Aramaki. “You know our traditions well, S.S.A. Bennett,” Aramaki said.

 

“We have to, as, on occasion, all six agencies we represent deal with foreign dignitaries, civilian nationals and law enforcement in the the performance of our assigned duties,” William said, switching back to English.

 

 

“So, what do you want us to do?” Sofia said. “S.S.A. Bennett, I'll assign your party to work with my top agents, Batou and Major, in order to investigate the rash of revenge attacks against the city by the remnants of Hanka Robotics security,” Aramaki said. “They are most likely down in the repair room by now. Togusa, please escort them.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Togusa said. The six Rangers bowed to Aramaki, who returned the bow. “This way, please,” Togusa said before leading William and the Rangers out into a corridor.

 

 

 

“Why is your Major in the repair room?” Sito said. “Major is what we call a 'ghost in the shell,'” Togusa said. “By that, I mean her brain is a typical human brain and consciousness in an artificial body that sometimes requires repairs due to damages suffered in the performance of her duties.”

 

“Your technology is most remarkable, Togusa- _san_ ,” William said.

 

 

 

Down in the repair bay, Batou used his artificial eyes to examine the progress being made on the repairs to Major's body. A pair of doors hissed open, revealing Togusa and the six Rangers.

 

 

“Are those our American guests?” Batou said. “Yes,” Togusa said. “The Chief wants them to work with you and Major to investigate the Hanka retaliations.” The door from the repair bay to the corridor opened, revealing Major. She was putting her field jacket on over her thermoptic operations suit.

 

 

“Welcome to Section 9, everyone,” Major said. “Follow us to the lab and we'll get started.” William bowed to Togusa before turning to follow Major, Batou and the five other Rangers down the corridor.

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,200, Tris Prior recording._

 

_Four days have passed since the_ Enterprise _'s arrival in the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell, with no trace of the A.I.C. In accordance with Master Yen Sid's directives, King William and his away team have remained in their cover identities while working with the World's keys—Major and Batou—in order to investigate the rash of retaliatory attacks by the remnants of Hanka Robotics' security forces._

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell_

_District 9 Headquarters, Research Laboratory 1_

 

 

William and the Rangers stood and watched with Major and Batou as Ladriya examined evidence from the latest Hanka crime scene. “No evidence that this is a Hanka device,” she said. William looked at Ladriya. “Miss Ladriya, do you mind if I take a look? Maybe a fresh pair of eyes can find something you've overlooked,” William said.

 

 

Ladriya nodded, then gestured to the microscope she was examining the evidence under. “Knock yourself out, Harve,” she said. William looked into the microscope and recoiled at what he saw. “Sofia, come look at this,” William said.

 

Sofia moved over to the microscope and saw what William saw. She simply nodded. William reached for his Mobilates. “King William to _Enterprise_ ,” William said. “ _This is Tris. I read you, Your Majesty,_ ” Tris said.

 

 

“Tris, we have confirmation,” William said. “The A.I.C. is afoot. Initiate Key retrieval protocol. Eight to beam up immediately.” “ _Understood. Stand by,_ ” Tris said.

 

The six Rangers, Major and Batou dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter.

 

 

 

DDV Enterprise-A _, Cargo Bay 3_

 

 

The Rangers, Major and Batou resolved from the transporter to find Phineas and Tris waiting. “Major, Batou, I realize that this is a sudden change in what you knew of us, but my name is not Harvey Bennett. I am King William of Cinnabar, and you two are now aboard the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ ,” William said.

 

 

“My team and I travel to the various dimensions that exist in order to protect them from a force known as the A.I.C., or the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” William continued. “To do so, we must find the person, persons or item that, when combined with their counterparts from the other 29 dimensions the A.I.C. are threatening, will form the only force that can defeat them once and for all.”

 

Sofia stepped forward. “I am King William's wife, Queen Sofia,” she said. “You, Major, and you, Batou, are those entities from this world.”

 

 

Phineas nodded at Major and Batou. “I am Phineas Flynn, High Commander of the Scarlett Army,” he said in introduction. “Please come with us while King William and his team discuss what to do next.”

 

As Phineas and Tris led Major and Batou out of the cargo bay, Mal turned to the nearest E.R.I.N. audio pickup. “E.R.I.N., take us to Tactical Alert,” she said. “ _Acknowledged, Mal,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

As the Tactical Alert sirens began to blare, Mal turned to William. “That is, I presume, what you would have done, William?” she said. William smiled at Mal. “Exactly, Mal,” William said as the six Rangers exited the cargo bay.

 

 

 

In the Observation Lounge, Mal sat in what had once been William's position at the head of the table. William and Sofia sat next to Major and Batou as Mal called the briefing to order. “Now that we know the A.I.C. is working with the remnants of Hanka Robotics' security forces, the discussion must shift to what we should do next,” Mal said.

 

“Lady Mal, if we're to help you against this A.I.C. thing, we need to know everything we can about them,” Major said.

 

“ _Allow me,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Major, I can jack you directly into the_ Enterprise _'s data core to supply you with the information on our past contacts with the A.I.C. All I need is your consent for the interface. Batou, Mal should be giving you a data pad with the necessary information._ ”

 

 

As Mal handed Batou a data pad, Major took a breath. “My name is Major Motoko Kusanagi, and I give my consent,” Major said. A panel slid open on the headrest of the chair Major sat in, allowing four cables to latch onto the input ports on Major's neck.

 

Major's eyes glowed as the information on the A.I.C. was uploaded into Major's brain. “ _Data upload complete,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. As soon as the normal color returned to Major's eyes, Major turned to William.

 

“King William, are you familiar with a team of warriors known as Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger?” Major asked. “I am,” William said. “We've used their Megaforce Change Keys many times on this mission already.” “Well then, are you familiar with a team known as Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger _Brave_?” Major asked.

 

 

William shook his head “no.” “Then, we must head back down to Section 9,” Major said. “Something you need related to that team is there.” “Then head back down there, we shall,” William said.

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

 

_Ship's Log, supplemental, Princess Consort Mal recording._

 

 

_Our away team has received confirmation that the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos has aligned themselves with the remains of Hanka Robotics' security forces. Because of this, King William has invoked his privilege of assuming command of the_ Enterprise _during battle operations._

 

 

 

_Away Team Mission Log, Mission Day 1,201, King William recording._

 

 

_Accompanied by Major Kusanagi and Batou, the_ Enterprise _away team has returned to the surface of the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell to recover the six Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave Megaforce Change Keys. Combined with the Key power held by Major Kusanagi and Batou, we believe this may be the edge we need to kick the A.I.C. out of this dimension._

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell_

_Section 9 Headquarters—Chief Aramaki's Office_

 

 

Chief Aramaki smiled as he heard his office's door chime ring. “Enter,” he said. The door slid open, revealing Major, Batou and the members of the _Enterprise_ away team—now wearing their normal clothes instead of the clothes of their cover personae.

 

“I knew you were coming, King William,” Aramaki said. “Your Master Yen Sid visited me yesterday while you eight were examining the latest Hanka evidence.”

 

 

“Then you must realize why we're back here now, Chief Aramaki,” William said. “Yes. You're back for these,” Aramaki said. He opened a drawer in his desk, withdrawing a wooden case. William opened the case, revealing the six Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave Keys.

 

As soon as William touched the BraveKyoryuRed Key, he felt himself disappear into a white void. “ _I have been waiting for you, King William,_ ” a Korean voice sounded in his head.

 

 

William looked up and saw that he was no longer in Chief Aramaki's office but on the roof of a building somewhere in Seoul, South Korea. A man in alternating patterns of red and white stepped forward. “How did I get here?” William said. “The last thing I remember was...”

 

“Picking up the BraveKyoryuRed Megaforce Change Key from the case in Chief Aramaki's office,” the Korean man said. “The Key's power brought you here for the simple reason that you and I have a few things to discuss, King William.”

 

 

The man smiled and offered his hand. “My name is Juyong Kwon,” the man said in introduction. “I am the original BraveKyoryuRed.”

 

“BraveKyoryuRed?” William asked as he shook Juyong's hand. “Here in South Korea, my team was known as Power Rangers Dino Force Brave,” Juyong said. “I understand that you've chosen to refer to us by our team's Japanese name, and I accept that. However, it is important, Scarlett Warrior, to know the history of the powers you and your people use in battle.”

 

 

“For example, the themes or motifs of the various Super Sentai teams,” Juyong said. “Prehistoric life was the motif of three teams...or _four_ , if you count us.” “Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and the original Kyoryugers,” William said.

 

“Exactly,” Juyong said. “And you will need to use _all four_ sets of powers to defeat the A.I.C. in the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell.”

 

 

William felt himself return to Aramaki's office. “Your Majesty, are you all right?” Aramaki asked. “Perfectly fine, Aramaki- _sacho_ ,” William said. He then reached for his Mobilates. “King William to _Enterprise_ ,” he said.

 

“ _This is Kara, Your Majesty,_ ” Kara said. “Kara, place a data-access priority lock on the Megaforce Change Key holo-program,” William said. “ _On which entities?_ ” Kara said. “On the following Super Sentai teams,” William said. “Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and...”

 

 

 

 

 

William made the Kyoryuger Brave Keys disappear in red mist. “And Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave,” William said.

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

 

The forces of the A.I.C. stood in the largest open park in Hong Kong and waited, preparing to attack. Through the dawn fog, William and the Rangers stepped forward. “A.I.C. forces, you do not belong here,” William said. “Leave or face destruction.”

 

“Neither do you,” the unseen A.I.C. action commander said. “And in case you do not see it, you are outnumbered a thousand to one.”

 

 

“That's where you're wrong,” a voice hidden in the fog said. Six individuals stepped through the fog, allowing William to see Phineas, Isabella, Phineas' step-brother Ferb Fletcher, Phineas' sister Candace, Alex Russo and Charlotte “Charlie” Duncan.

 

“You're still outnumbered, Cinnabarian scum,” the unseen action commander said. “How about adding us to the calculation, then?” another voice said. Five more people stepped out of the fog. William looked over to see Raquel Blue, Cecelia Jones, Tinka Hessenheffer, Ron and Kim Stoppable.

 

“And how's this for the cherry on top of your beatdown sundae?” another voice called out. Ten more figues emerged from the fog: Troy and Gabriella Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Peyton Leverett III, Tris, Zenon Kar, Riley Matthews and Flint Lockwood.

 

 

“You ready, guys?” William said. Everyone nodded. “All right then,” William said. “It's Morphin' Time!”

 

 

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Alex and Charlie reached behind their backs to reveal six devices. “Dino Buckler!” they cried out. The suits of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger formed on their bodies.

 

 

 

“TyrannoRanger! Phineas!” Phineas said.

 

“DragonRanger! Isabella!” Isabella said.

 

“MammothRanger! Ferb!” Ferb said.

 

“TriceraRanger! Alex!” Alex said.

 

“TigerRanger! Candace!” Candace said.

 

“PteraRanger! Charlie!” Charlie said.

 

“Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!” the six called out. Rocky, CeCe, Tinka, Ron and Kim stepped forward and pressed buttons on the devices strapped to their wrists. “Bakuryu Change!” they cried out. The suits of Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger formed on their bodies.

 

 

 

“Enormous Energy! AbareRed!” Rocky called out.

 

“Bursting Seriousness! AbareBlue!” CeCe called out.

 

“Dash with Guts! AbareYellow!” Tinka called out.

 

“The Invincible Soul of the Dragon People! AbareBlack!” Ron called out.

 

“The White Pumping Heart! AbareKiller!” Kim called out.

 

 

“Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger!” the five called out. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Peyton, Tris, Zenon, Riley and Flint stepped forward next. All save Peyton held a yellow-and-black gun in their right hands, while Peyton wore a device on his right wrist. All ten held small circular-shaped devices in their left hands.

 

Pushing a button on the device in their left hands, the ten called out “Brave In!” before placing the circular device and putting it in a slot on the gun/wrist device. “Kyoryu Change! Fire!” The suits of the original Kyoryugers formed on the bodies of the ten.

 

 

“The Fanged Brave! KyoryuRed!” Troy called out.

 

“The Bullet Brave! KyoryuBlack!” Gabriella called out.

 

“The Armored Brave! KyoryuBlue!” Taylor called out.

 

“The Slashing Brave! KyoryuGreen!” Kelsi called out.

 

“The Horned Brave! KyoryuPink!” Sharpay called out.

 

“The Thundering Brave! KyoryuGold!” Peyton called out.

 

“The Steel Brave! KyoryuCyan!” Tris called out.

 

“The Crashing Brave! KyoryuGray!” Riley called out.

 

“The Oceanic Brave! KyoryuViolet!” Zenon called out.

 

“The Shining Brave! KyoryuSilver!” Flint called out.

 

 

“We are the strongest Braves in history! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!” the ten called out. William and the other Royal Megaforce Rangers held up their new Kyoryuger Brave Keys. “Let's see what these babies can do,” William said before tossing the key in the air and pulling his Mobilates from his utility belt. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” the Rangers said after catching the Keys in the locks on their Mobilates and turning them. “ _Kyoryuger Brave!_ ” the Mobilates called out.

 

 

The suits of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave formed on William, Sofia, Mal, Chad, Sito and Lennier's bodies. William/BraveKyoryuRed stepped forward. “A.I.C. action commander, step forward and face me,” he said.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

A woman stepped forward so that William/BraveKyoryuRed could see her. “It is so good to see you again, Prince William...or should I say, _King_ William, now,” she said. “You may not recognize me, but I sure do recognize you. The last time we met—I believe it was on the Isle of the Lost in the World of Descendants, if I remember correctly—I said to you, 'We're nothing— _all of us_ _—_ when judged in comparison to Lord Xur. When he goes into battle, no one survives. It is he who will have the honor of defeating you.'”

 

 

William/BraveKyoryuRed tried but failed to stifle a gasp when he realized who truly stood before him. “You're The Master!” he said. The woman nodded, a smug smile of satisfaction on her face. “Although I go by the name 'Missy' now,” she said. “You forget, _Your Majesty_ , that we Time Lords of Gallifrey can regenerate into an opposite gender if we feel it necessary.”

 

Missy looked at the Rangers and scoffed. “I hope you realize that even destroying _one_ of you hands the multi-verse to the A.I.C.,” she said. “Destroying you all in one fell swoop will just be the icing on the cake.”

 

 

“That may be so, Missy, but you forget one thing,” a voice called out. “This is our world, so you have to destroy us first!” Everyone looked up to see Major and Batou. “Major! Batou! What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to remain on the _Enterprise_!” William/BraveKyoryuRed said.

 

“William, like Major said to Missy down there, this is our world,” Batou said. “Let us aid you in defending it.” “Have you absorbed Keys?” Sofia/BraveKyoryuPink asked. “We have indeed,” Major said, producing a device from the utility belt around her waist and strapping it to her right wrist. “ _Ninpuu Shinobi Change!_ ” Major called out before spinning a gold-colored circular object on the device.

 

 

Batou lifted the sleeve of the jacket he wore to reveal a wrist-mounted device with a stylized bird image on it. “Cross Changer!” he said before activating the device.

 

The suit of HurricaneRed (leader of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger) formed on Major's body, while the suit of Red Hawk (leader of Chojin Sentai Jetman) formed on Batou's body.

 

 

“Winds howl while skies roar! I am the Air Ninja, HurricaneRed!” Major/HurricaneRed called out.

 

“Red Hawk!” Batou/RedHawk yelled out. They then joined the four teams of Dino Rangers as they stood defiant in front of Missy and her forces.

 

 

“In the name of those lost, those who still live and those who are yet to live, we fight to save the future! We are the Scarlett Army!” the Rangers called out before the forces began to clash.

 

 

A few minutes into the fight, William/BraveKyoryuRed had Missy pinned against a nearby stone sculpture. “It's over, Missy!” William/BraveKyoryuRed said. “It will never be over, William, until you defeat Xur,” Missy said. “And it will be even harder now that I'm getting away!”

 

Missy let out a piercing whistle. To William's horror, a TARDIS formed around Missy and then slowly disappeared. Disgustedly, William/BraveKyoryuRed took his gun and fired it, destroying the head of an A.I.C. robot and sending the rest of the robot's body crashing to the ground.

 

 

“William, are you all right?” Sofia/BraveKyoryuPink asked William. “No, Sofia, I'm not,” William/BraveKyoryuRed said as the last of the A.I.C. soldiers fell before the weapons of the Scarlett Army warriors. “We had Missy dead to rights, and she _still_ got away!”

 

“There will be another time, William,” Sofia said as she and William powered down. “Until then, there is one thing I can personally do to make you feel better.”

 

 

Sofia moved over to William and kissed him on the lips. “Sofia, I appreciate your doing that, but I just want to leave this world and move on with the mission,” William said. “I understand, William,” Sofia said.

 

Mal opened her Mobilates, “Princess Consort Mal to _Enterprise_. Code 4. I repeat, Code 4. Proceed with retrieval of personnel,” she said. “ _Yes, ma'am,_ ” Calhoun said.

 

 

As the first members of the away team returned to the _Enterprise_ , Major and Batou walked up to William and Sofia, Keys in hand. “Here you go, William,” Major said. “Thanks, Major,” William said before he made the Keys disappear.

 

“Are you all right?” Batou said. “Just a little disappointed that Missy got away,” William said. “Well, don't be,” Batou said. “We'll catch up to her out there, somewhere.”

 

“If you say so, Batou,” William said before disappearing in a cloud of red mist.

 

 

Batou and Major cast concerned looks at Sofia. “Don't you think William's taking Missy's escape a little too hard?” Batou asked. “That's why I love William,” Sofia said. “He takes his responsibilities in relation to this mission very seriously.”

 

“But, don't you think that what we've seen here this morning is him taking those responsibilities a little _too_ seriously?” Major asked. A concerned look began to appear on Sofia's face.

 

 

“Major, I'll be the first to admit that William takes failure a bit too hard. However, when you realize what he's gone through so far on this mission, you'll realize that those experiences make him more resilient than you may understand,” Sofia said.

 

 

Major and Batou were still thinking about Sofia's words as the _Enterprise_ transporter claimed them.

 


	7. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE_

 

 

_Away Team Mission Log, Mission Date 1,203, King William recording._

_With the resolution of the crisis here in the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell, I have returned command of the_ Enterprise _to Princess Consort Mal._

 

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,203, Princess Consort Mal recording._

_Major and Batou have said their goodbyes to Chief Aramaki and the team at Section 9 and have reported for duty here on the_ Enterprise _. With our business here complete, we are preparing to depart for the World of Sofia the First in order to drop off King William and Queen Sofia then return to Challenger Base for post-mission debriefings, rest and resupply._

 

 

 

"We are entering standard orbit of the World of Sofia the First, Lady Mal," Kelsi said. "Understood, Kelsi," Mal said. "Bridge to Main Shuttlebay. We've entered standard orbit.  _ Gavan's Glory _ may launch when ready."

 

" _Understood, Bridge,_ " Batou said. " Gavan's Glory _is cleared to depart. Until we meet again, Your Majesties._ " " _Same to you, Batou,_ " William said. 

 

On the  _ Enterprise _ 's viewscreen,  _ Gavan's Glory _ soared into the planet's atmosphere then quickly vanished from sight.

 

 

 

Aboard  _ Gavan's Glory _ , William smiled as he brought  _ Gavan's Glory _ on approach to a landing pad that the Scarlett Army built next to Cinnabar Royal Castle. “William, are you feeling better?” Sofia asked.

“About Missy escaping from us in the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell?” William asked. “Exactly,” Sofia said.

 

“I thought about it for a while, then remembered the last thing Aunt Scarlett said to me before her death,” William continued. “She said that anger, while a powerful force for good, may become a powerful _distraction_ if it is used improperly or is left unchecked for a sustained period.”

 

 

William looked at the sprawling green valley spread out before him in the cockpit viewports. “I have so many responsibilities and obligations now that I cannot afford to be distracted by things like that anymore,” William finished.

 

“Scarlett would be so proud of you right now, William my love,” Sofia said. “I'm sure she would be,” William said. As the sun began to set over Cinnabar Castle, William could see one star move, then disappear. “Be safe, my _Enterprise_ ,” William said.

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXI: “Flight of the Jaquins”

 


End file.
